


Corpulento

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 03 de Fictober 2020 - En algún momento, Francis empezó a ver un patrón inquietante en el entorno de Antonio. Sus mejores amigos eran todos hombres grandes, corpulentos y de mirada profunda. Cuando se le hizo claro, otro pensamiento le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.¿Y si le gustan corpulentos en realidad y él no era físicamente de su agrado?
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Corpulento

En algún momento, Francis empezó a ver un patrón inquietante en el entorno de Antonio. Sus mejores amigos eran todos hombres grandes, corpulentos y de mirada profunda. Edu había cargado la mitad de sus cajas en sus anchos brazos el día de la mudanza y Romario un día se echó a Antonio como un saco de papas sobre el hombro, mientras éste reía como un chiquillo. Cuando el patrón se le hizo claro, otro pensamiento le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

¿Y si le gustan corpulentos en realidad?

Hacía poco que tonteaban y normalmente era Francis el que lanzaba todo tipo de piropos hacia ese despistado español. ¿Y si no se los había devuelto porque físicamente no era de su agrado? Así que había tomado una decisión: iba a entrenar. Se convertiría en su hombre ideal. ¡No le iba a quedar otra que caer rendido a sus pies!

Por eso estaba ahí, en el suelo, con un pinzamiento lumbar, esperando la llegada de Antonio. Daba gracias a Dios por haber tenido la brillante idea de haberle dado una llave. Escuchó que entraba en casa y le saludó para que viniera a su encuentro. En el marco de la puerta, le vio torcer la boca. 

— No me juzgues. He tenido un mal día como para que te rías de mí…

— Anda, vamos a que te vea un médico. 

Lo ayudó a levantarse y con cuidado lograron meterlo en el coche. El ronroneo del motor no logró ocultar su suspiro. Antonio habló.

— ¿Qué te ha dado últimamente por el ejercicio? Es como si te hubiera poseído el dios de la halterofilia.

— Deja de burlarte de mí, es todo tu culpa. ¡Tú eres el que tiene una obsesión por los tipos corpulentos! Sólo hace falta ver a tus amigos. Estoy intentando estar a la altura.

Se empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que incluso daba suaves golpes con la mano sobre el volante. Francis frunció el ceño y cuando llevaba casi un minuto así, entre carcajadas e intentos de serenidad, le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Para ya! ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Estoy convaleciente por tu culpa! ¡Deberías halagarme y agradecer que esté matándome por convertirme en tu tipo!

— ¡Pero si ya eres mi tipo! —exclamó risueño—. ¿En serio creías que porque mis amigos son todos grandes a mí me iba eso?

— ¡Pues hay un claro patrón ahí!

— ¿Y estabas dispuesto a convertirte en eso sólo para gustarme? —inquirió. Sonreía, pero al menos ya no se partía de risa.

— Hombre, es que no me halagas nunca cuando te digo cosas para seducirte. Empiezo a pensar que eres inmune a mí.

— Eres tan mono… Me gustas tal y como eres. Así que, por favor, deja ya el ejercicio extremo. 

Se cruzó de brazos, con las mejillas calientes y el corazón acelerado. 

— D-de acuerdo. Pero sólo porque me lo pides tú.

  
  



End file.
